White Lilies
by randomEdwarD
Summary: Sakura wades under a Blue Moon. i'm quite proud to say that this will the 1st pairing ever of this couple--it's somewhat odd too...Rewritten, Once known as D-E-E-P D-I-V-E
1. Prologue

White Lilies

by: randomEdwarD

Disclaimer: All characters are part of Naruto, which in turn, is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Except for original characters that are obviously owned by me. So please don't sue me--cause I'm only a poor 14 yr. Old with no money¼ ;

Inspired by The Kimono She Wore, by blue jeans, an InuYasha fic.

This fic was originally titled as D-E-E-P D-I-V-E---it has been completely rewritten, cause quite frankly it sucked.

This is a Sakura centric fic with a brand new pairing I'm pleased to announce But a fair warning to all--if you don't like kakasaku (Kakashi/Sakura) don't look forward to this¼ but still read cause reviews make me happy, and even if you do contribute flames--it's the little number at the top that counts, right?

Also this is a massive AU. It sort of runs parallel with the actual manga storyline, but not by much.

Author's note end

**prologue**

I want...

Dark clouds billowed.

The wind blew.

Hauntingly. Mournful. Darkly. Calling.

to go...

The Blue Moon Glowed.

away...

Roseate hair streamed.

The Blue Moon Glowed.

The Lake called to her. And she went.

vanish...

Her foot touched the surface of the water, and submerged. As did her other. Droplets floated. She kept on walking, soulful green eyes, tired and aware. Roseate hair streaming. Ripples flowing.

please...

Wading now. Her waist covered by black water. Under The Blue Moon Glowing. Her white garb shining.

Turning.

The dark clouds billowed.

Turning.

The Blue Moon Glowing.

Turning.

Help me...

The wind kept on blowing.

Turning.

Eclipse. The sky darkens, changes...

Turning.

please.

Eyes widen gasping.

The Blood Red Moon Gleaming.

The water swirls. Soaring. Clinging. Red.

I want...

Looking down.

Eyes widening. Horror.

to...

Blood.

Everywhere.

On her hands.

Not a lake. A sea.

A sea of blood. White garb stained.

Pale lips move.

Disappear.

Silence.

The Blood Red Moon Gleaming.

The Gothic sky looms.

Please

The clouds reach.

Blood rears behind streaming roseate hair.

A wave?

It captures her.

Pale lips move.

help me...

Silence.

Falling.

Bubbles rise.

Tired green eyes close.

Thank you.

A dream.

A sad sweet smile.

The Blood Red Moon Glowing.

* * *

She awoke.

She blinked her moon colored eyes once. Twice.

She sat up and held her hand to her face, covering pale eyes.

"What did you see?"

"The future," she answered without looking.

"No. I saw it too. It was the present."  
  
This time she did look at him, mouth open, white eyes wide. They stared at each other. Slowly Hinata nodded, "yes." Neji didn't answer, instead he looked out the window, at the lonely Hyuga banner emblazoned with Byakko the Whit Tiger of the West.

****

end prologue

review please

and anyone interested in beta reading?


	2. Chapter One

_White Lilies  
  
by: randomEdwarD  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are part of Naruto, which in turn, is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Except for original characters that are obviously owned by me. So please don't sue me--cause I'm only a poor 14 yr. Old with no money...;  
  
Inspired by The Kimono She Wore, by blue jeans, an InuYasha fic.  
  
This fic was originally titled as D-E-E-P D-I-V-E---it has been completely rewritten, cause quite frankly it sucked.  
  
This is a Sakura centric fic with a brand new pairing I'm pleased to announce But a fair warning to all--if you don't like kakasaku (Kakashi/Sakura) don't look forward to this...but still read cause reviews make me happy, and even if you do contribute flames--it's the little number at the top that counts, right?  
  
Also this is a massive AU. It sort of runs parallel with the actual manga storyline, but not by much.  
  
Author's note end  
_  
_**Chapter One**_  
  
She came around to the scent of blood and dust with the nauseating metallic taint in the air.  
  
That and not being able to breathe correctly.  
  
She snapped her eyes open. The vision of mud and blood swam before her eyes. Tired and dazed, she finally realized that something was holding her down. Something ridiculously heavy was pinning her lower back and hips, pressing painfully down on her diaphragm, making it hard to breath. Twisting her head around, she choked on a gasp in horror. A dead man lay prone on top of her.  
  
Her fingers scrabbled in the mud, thrusting her body forward, onto her arms---trying to get up, and then slipping, tearing her nails, coating her arms in bloodied mud. Wide eyed panic and terror rushed adrenalin throughout her body and in a rare show of strength she forced herself out from under the corpse.  
  
Crawling away a few feet she sat down hard and panted. Dragging a muddied hand through filthy petal hair she looked around, and gasped.  
  
She quickly stood and turned in a full circle, eyes showing awe and horror.  
  
She was standing on the edge of a battlefield viewing the aftermath of the battle. Clouds of dust lay upon the ground like mist, covering some of the bodies and making silhouettes of others.  
  
Bodies lay scattered about and others lay clumped together. While still other lay in pairs as if 'best friends till the end' or had simply fallen fighting to the end.  
  
Weapons stuck out of many of them like a parody of silver flowers of the dead  
  
She stepped back unconsciously and heard a metallic clang underfoot. Looking down she saw she had stepped on a metal forehead protector.  
  
_...hitai-ate_, she recalled dimly.  
  
Staring at the leaf in the middle, she slowly sat down, eyes strangely bright.  
  
"What...?" she whispered brokenly.  
  
And for the first time she started to cry, for she did not know the dirt smudged face that stared back at her with jaded eyes.  
  
And it began to rain.  
  
And amidst her quiet cries---she did not realize she was being watched.

* * *

_   
  
hiiissss_  
  
She snapped her head up, rain splattering everywhere. Alarmed she spun on her haunches and a scream tore her throat.  
  
For a moment she stared in entranced horror at the gigantic demon snake with malicious yellow eyes.  
  
It lunged for her at a terrifying speed. With a cry, she barely managed to fling herself to the side. Quickly getting to her feet, she ran to a nearby corpse and pulled out some kunai out of his body.  
  
The snake coiled itself and then struck out again with an angry hiss. Screaming her body responded with years of practice. Jumping backwards with her arms crossed in front of her, pale fingers laced with six bloody kunai. She flung them towards the snake even as she turned her body upon landing.  
  
And then, she decided to show it how fast she could run---by hightailing it out of there towards a nearby copse of trees.  
  
The snake hissed with pain as one kunai lanced itself in its eye. Gulping, the girl redoubled her efforts. Jumping and weaving around dead bodies.  
  
Enraged at the pain the girl had inflicted it---the demon took chase. Much faster than the girl---it easily caught up.  
  
Seeing this pumped another round of adrenalin throughout her body, and allowed her to burst through the trees with renewed speed.  
  
All of a sudden she gave a wail of terror and disappointment as the trees came to an abrupt end. Before her was a sea of waist high weeds. Absolutely no cover...  
  
_**SNAP!  
**_  
She screamed when fiery pain erupted in her leg. Blood gushed from two pierced holes in her calf, and then she was flung up in to the sky, into the rain, towards the demon's gaping jaws.  
  
She opened her mouth to give out her dying scream when---  
  
A thunderous sound filled the air. Something between a howl and a roar...And then she was suddenly snatched from the air by something huge and silver, flashing in the raindrops.  
  
She was brought down to the ground gently. She looked up and gasped when she met the proud and fierce gaze of a single golden eye. It broke its stare first, turning to glare at the demon snake, blood pouring out from its punctured eye socket.  
  
She gasped again as her savior was that of a great demon wolf, the size of an elephant. He was pure silver with two horns sprouting from his proud and handsome head, with to full swishing tails. Whit clouds had gathered at his feet and a great scar ran vertically through an empty right eye socket.  
  
She wiped rain and sweat from her face and felt her breath catch at this demon. He was simply magnificent and entirely too terrifying at the same time.  
  
The snake appeared to think so too as it quickly turned and sprang for the copse. But the great beast would have none of this, and so with another of his terrifying howls and a snarl, he lunged after it and snapped his powerful jaws on the snake's neck and tossed it back in the field of weeds, like it was a mere toy. With a hiss the snake slowly rose up only to be met with a ball of lightning from the Wolf's jaws.  
  
Like a dream he came to her, stately and proud and so very knowing. He was not some low ranking demon like the snake, but a true intelligent being, older and wiser than her. He stopped in front of her and lowered his great head. And she threw herself onto his muzzle and sobbed herself out even as the rain fell even harder. He turned his head and gave a slow swipe of his tongue. She dimly realized that the fiery pain in her calf had receded to a dull throbbing pain, and then all was dark.  
  
He gently picked he up in his bone-crushing jaws and leapt away, clouds from his feet streaming like banners.

* * *

Haruno Arashi walked down the steps from the Hidden Temple, demure and graceful, and waited between the poles of the Torii. Wind blew her long brown hair back and covered her with obligatory sakura petals. She stared down the path with deep blue eyes. The setting sun's rays made the single earring in her right ear wink and glitter, but if one looked closely you could see that it looked like a fierce golden eye.

* * *

She smiled as she saw her great guardian wolf, Kamidake, and a small head of roseate hair.  
  
The girl woke up to find cerulean eyes peering down at her.  
  
"Good morning," came a woman's voice.  
  
She gave a start, and stared at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long flowing brown hair was tied back, and a kind and world-weary face looked at her with deep blue eyes.  
  
Wait! Where was the demon wolf She looked around quickly. Arashi gave a tinkling laugh.  
  
"Kamidake has gone back to guard the Hidden Temple from those who wish ill of it."  
  
Confused she asked, "Kamidake...?"  
  
"Yes, that is his name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A smile. And she hesitantly smiled back.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
A name, she thought, do I have a name? I...I...can't remember...  
  
"I can't remember...," her lips trembled and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
A troubled frown appeared on Arashi's face. "Well then, I think I shall give you one---since we can't call you 'girl'."  
  
She paused and thought for a moment.  
  
"I know!"  
  
The girl looked up eagerly, eyes bright.  
  
"How about we call you Sakura, For your hair is a matching color for their petals!"  
  
"S...S...Sakura?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ummm....ok!" And so, Sakura gave a hesitant smile.  
  
And got a smile in return.  
  
_**end Chapter 1**_  
  
_Well there's chapter 1---still long and boring, and the first action scene I ever wrote...; but rewritten to satisfaction. FEAR MY EXCESSIVE USE OF ADJECTIVES!!!111ONE  
  
har har.  
  
The demon snake is supposed to be one of Oroichamaru' summoning snakes--I incase you didn't get that...  
  
Now about Arashi...She's not a Mary-Sue, although she seems like one very much so. She's an important figure for Sakura. Like a mother figure as it'll become apparent in the next chapter. :P  
  
Again a reminder that this is a massive AU.  
  
Sorry for any errors I may not have caught---point them out in a review - shameless plug to get you to review  
  
Anyone up to beta read?  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Review Pleaz!!!_


	3. Chapter Two

**_White Lilies_**

by: randomEdwarD

Disclaimer: All characters are part of Naruto, which in turn, is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Except for original characters that are obviously owned by me. So please don't sue me—'cause I'm only a poor 14 yr. Old with no money...

Inspired by The Kimono She Wore, by blue jeans, an InuYasha fic.

This fic was originally titled as D-E-E-P D-I-V-E---it has been completely rewritten, 'cause quite frankly, it sucked.

This is a Sakura centric fic with a brand new pairing I'm pleased to announce But a fair warning to all--if you don't like kakasaku (Kakashi/Sakura) don't look forward to this... but still read cause reviews make me happy, and even if you do contribute flames--it's the little number at the top that counts, right?

Also this is a massive AU. It sort of runs parallel with the actual manga storyline, but not by much.

I'm sorry. I made a mistake in the first chapter---I kept saying the Hidden Temple, I meant the Hidden shrine.

Glossary

shinobi: ninja

Konohagakure: The Leaves of Nightfall

Hokage: fire shadow

Kyuubi: Ninetails

Yondaime: the fourth

Sandaime: the third

Godaime: the fifth

torii: the great big Japanese gates---usually at the beginning of a path that leads to a shrine

hanyou: half demon

youkai: demon

hitai-ates: forehead protectors

Author's note end

Chapter Two

_Six years later_

_  
Thunk._

  
  
Dead center. 

Sakura viewed the small cluster of arrows in the center of the target with slight satisfaction. She reached down and pulled an arrow from the ground. Twirling it in between her thumb and forefinger, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Taking a slow, deep breath she slowly placed an arrow against the bow.

Suddenly snapping open intense jade eyes, she let her arrow fly.

_   
  
Twang._

Thunk.   
  
Dead center.

"Well done, Sakura!" came Ino's cheery voice.

Letting her arm fall gently to her side, she turned and smiled at her friend. "What are you so  
excited about, Ino?"

"Arashi-sama said guests are coming!" Ino replied as they began walking towards the shrine.

"Guests... What kind of guests?"

"Shinobi! Shinobi from Konoha!" Ino squealed.

"What!?"

"Yes! And not only that, but the heir to the Uchiha Clan is coming too! They say he's really  
handsome...," Ino sighed as an afterthought.

Taken back, Sakura stopped and stared. The Uchiha Clan was legendary for their shinobi skills and their demon eyes, the Sharingan. But the clan went to ruin years ago when their first heir, Itachi, a true prodigy, went mad and killed them all... Except for his little brother, Sasuke... What in the world would bring Sasuke here? The Hidden Shrine?

This place was where the lost and the damned could find healing and peace...

And not only him, but shinobi too. As far as she was aware---All of them were far to caught up in their never ending war to even think about peace...

So why would they come?

"--kura... SAKURA!"

With a start Sakura came out of her thoughts. "Yes... ?"

"Come on!"

* * *

Sakura walked with Arashi after Ino left her to go make tea and put on something 'pretty'.

Arashi chuckled, "They aren't even here, and yet they bring the air of the city."

Sakura looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"Ino was raised in Konoha, you know."

"What? She's a ninja?"

"She would've been... six or seven years ago... Konoha was attacked---leaving a great amount of damage. Many people died... Ino's father was fatally wounded, but he carried her in his arms and brought her here with his dying breath."

"Oh... I never knew," Sakura whispered, shocked.

They continued walking in silence. Sunlight dappled into the trees and was slowly seeped into the shade. Sakura silently admired the ancient weather beaten trees, tall and proud. Hearing a far off cry of an eagle Sakura composed herself and asked, "Arashi-sama could you tell me about the shinobi of Konoha, please?"

Arashi closed her eyes for a moment, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned onto the path that led to the torii. For a long moment they stood there, side by side. The wind blew roseate and copper hair back, and sighed softly in their ears, whispering of things untold.

Sakura placed her hand on one of the warm poles of the torii and looked up at the pale blue sky with its clouds lazily rolling on by.

"Konoha has a sad history, cursed and wrapped with secrets... "

Surprised, Sakura looked back at Arashi.

"The shinobi can't even remember their village's true name, Konohagakure, The Leaves of Nightfall," continued Arashi somewhat bitterly, "for all the leaves emblazoned on their banners and hitai-ates...

"In the beginning all was well and content. Konoha was the wealthiest and strongest shinobi village out of all of them. But then, in the Third Hokage's reign---a darkness fell upon them and they were doomed.

"The hunger of a dark power was sowed heavily in one of the Third Hokage's students. His name was Orochimaru. For the longest time he stayed quiet and learned all he could. No one suspected anything. And so he and his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunande, became legends.

"They were strong and intelligent. They soon surpassed the Third himself. He was proud of them all, and so when he was the first to learn of Orochimaru's great darkness, he was_ broken... _in heart as well as body. He banished Orochimaru from Konoha... and then he wasted away... And as expected, Orochimaru was furious and cursed Konoha before he left. And the darkness that had settled on it twenty years ago grew once more and enclosed all of Konoha in a vice grip...

"And so, Jiraiya's prodigy, a powerful and compassionate young man, became the Fourth Hokage. He was an outstanding leader---and surpassed bother the Third and his teacher in almost everything.

"But then, all good things must come to an end.

"The Fourth, one day, met a beautiful red-haired beauty. They both fell in love almost immediately. No one knew of this arrangement though, for she begged him not to tell. Even though this request puzzled him greatly, he honored it all the same. The woman gave birth to a son. The Fourth was the happiest he had ever been, as was expected. Until he saw the child. The blonde baby had fox ears complete with whisker markings on his face... The baby was a hanyou.

"Yondaime felt betrayed and was furious. He confronted the women and asked, 'Who are you, youkai?'

"The woman clutched the child and whispered, 'I am the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi---But should this really matter? I love you and this is_ our_ child!'

"But Yondaime had been deeply hurt by this seemingly act of betrayal. He looked back at her and took the child from her arms and said, 'I can no longer trust you.' he turned and walked away with the child, a composed mask of dignity donned his face. Ignoring Kyuubi's anguished cries and her final scream of outrage.

"Yondaime took his son to the now frail and weak Third Hokage and whispered in his ear, 'Protect this child,' for he knew he would not see the dawn again. He just knew.

"That night Kyuubi attacked Konoha in her true and monstrous fox form. Causing storms and landslides with a swing of her tail, and destroying houses and lives with her great fangs and claws.

"And then, Yondaime entered the battlefield and grieved for a moment for what he was about to do. He met Kyuubi with a clash. Leaping up onto he snout---he formed a series of complicated hand seals with blinding speed. Looking into Kyuubi's hateful eyes he whispered one last time, 'I love you.'

"And then he killed them both.

"And for a while there was a peaceful lull in Konoha. But then Orochimaru's curse took a hold again, and the great Uchiha Slaughter happened, leaving a horribly powerful missing nin on the loose, whose power was even greater than Orochimaru's.

"Once again there was a quiet span of years, but this time there was a noticeable strain in the air, as the people knew something horrible was going to happen.

"And it did.

"Orochimaru finally attacked twelve years after Kyuubi's Vengeance. He wanted and desired the last Uchiha's heir's blood inherited power, and so he and his great snakes and shinobi came and lay siege to Konoha, but the shinobi had been waiting for this , and they were prepared. They drove his army back, but at great cost.

"During this great battle, the start of a terrible war, the Sandaime cast off his frailness like a cloak and fought with his student. In the end, Sandaime died content if not happy as he had rendered Orochimaru incapable of using any jutsu.

"Orochimaru retreated, but he also took with him a very valuable traitor---the intelligent and powerful medical-nin Kabuto.

"It was at the end of this battle that Ino's father brought her here and Kamidake found you at the edge of the battle site.

"Well... since the time Tsunande had accepted the title of Godaime, there has been another quiet lull of time, but the shinobi know it's only a matter of time before he attacks again.

"And so the Godaime sent some of her people here, wanting the Hidden Shrine's help."

"Our help!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Arashi merely turned her head slightly towards her and curved her lips in an ironic smile, "Look they're here," was all she said.

Sakura whipped her head towards the road and saw the ever proud Kamidake leading several people.

Several shinobi, she corrected herself.

And a dreadful feeling began to course through her.

**  
  
Chapter Two end **

Well... everyone loves back story o.O;;;

Since I got that over with, the next chapter will be the start of the action and will finally get the story moving.

Much thanks goes to my beta reader Jewel Song. Check her out her cute SakuLee story.

Now, review please :D


End file.
